Scars our Fathers Left
by defectivegirl
Summary: We are molded by the men that made us, without their story, the marks that their legacy left on us, we would not be who we are today. This is the story of Umar Ibn-La'Ahad & Ahmad Sofian's relationship and so much more. Leading up to a tragedy and how guilt tares a man to the core. How all of this changed their son's lives forever. You live, love, learn, and die... Umar/Ahmad


**Title:** Scars of our Fathers Left

**Pairings:** Ahmad and Umar

**Rating:** M+ in later chapters for sex, violence, language.

**Summary:** We are molded by the men that made us, without their story -the marks that their legacy left on us, we would not be who we are today...

This documents the relationship of Ahmad Sofian and Umar Ibn-La'Ahad, what was unsaid and what was unknown. Their story and how it affected their son's lives.

**((AUTHOR NOTES:**

_This is an AU-ish interpretation on Ahmad and Umar's relationship up until both of their deaths. Some canon will be slightly adjusted to fit the story, but for the most part I will try to keep as canon-ish I can. If you do not like male/male love or the fact it is not all "correct" I advise you not read._

_other than that please read and review!_

_Your feedback will urge me to post more, this is my first multi-chapter fic I have posted online. So if you like it do tell me! None of this is beta-d so if you see a mistake I will be fixing it shortly._

_Thank you,_

_Katzi ))_

* * *

**Chapter one:** Coming home_  
_

It had been a fortnight, since he was last home. Since they last embraced. Watching him go was hard, no matter how many times, it never got easier. No one expected it to be. They knew better, but it did not make the wait any less anxious.

Umar sat at his desk with a weary sigh. Eyes flickering over the pages in front of him, but reading nothing. Deciding he was giving himself a headache he decided to take a walk through the grounds. Dressed in simple dark robes worn by the master assassins when they were not away with a task. His stride was powerful and determined, even at leisure. The men in the halls stopped to nod at him politely. He squinted and grimaced as the bright afternoon light hit his brow. Walking down the path towards the rings.

He slowed when he heard a familiar pair of small giggles behind a few barrels. He masked his smile and pretended he heard nothing, walking past the barrels as if he knew nothing. Without a beat the two young boys rushed from behind the barrel and tackled his legs at either side with a squeaky battle cry. Umar could not hold his laughter any longer, trying to keep his balance as the two young boys attached themselves to his legs. Both giggling and yelling in victory.

He bent and pried them off his legs, picking them up to hold one against each hip. He smiled at the two mischievous, dusty faces.

"See? You are getting better! You got me this time." Umar said with a laugh, "Have you been behaving? Altair? Abbas?" He said, brows furrowed in a serious manor.

The boys looked at each other and could not help but giggle. Umar rolled his eyes knowing the two surely harassed everyone in the fortress by now. Kissing the two on their foreheads and placing them back on the ground. They reached to each take one of his hands as they continued to walk. Following Umar as he checked on the men training and some of the instructors. The boys every now and then chasing each other around his feet or making faces at the men he spoke too.

Umar seemingly ignored them as he spoke to everyone he greeted. Walking further towards the village with a smirk, the boys quick on his heels. Altair held to his father's sash as he followed, sucking the thumb of his other hand. Abbas held Umar's hand as they walked through the village. The two boys excited by the bustle of the people and the smells of the market.

He bought the boys strips of dried meat and some dates to eat, picking them up to sit them on a bench. Handing them their snack he watched their little faces light up, he looked back to see what excited them so.

"Well this is a wonderful surprise..." Ahmad said quietly, walking next to his horse, giving Umar a genuine smile. Umar walked over to clasp his shoulders.

"Safety and peace my brother... I did not expect you for two more nights." Umar said quietly, looking into his friend's amber eyes with a gentle smile. Behind him the boys wiggled down from the bench, running to hug Ahmad's legs with gleeful squeals. He knelt down to embrace them both, giving each child a kiss on the cheek as he held them close.

"I suppose I missed you all too much." looking up at Umar to give him a soft smile. He returned it, eyes showing what he did not say. Umar took the reigns of his horse, calling for a novice to take his things. Umar then gathered the boy's snacks and put them away, knowing in the excitement they forgot all about it. Ahmad carried the two boys up to the fortress, telling Umar a bit of his mission. Umar, sighed, glad it went well.

Ahmad placed the boys down when he reached his room, they scrambled to take off their sandals and climb up on the bed, hiding beneath the pillows. Umar smiled as he watched them, helping Ahmad put his equipment away. Listening to him rant about the new Dai of Acre, an older master assassin that became dai recently. How sour his attitude was. Umar just laughed, knowing Jabal was already tired of his new position.

Ahmad slipped on a clean dark robe, sitting down at the carpet and cushions in the corner of his room. Umar joined him, they watched the boys wiggle around on the bed, pouncing and attacking each other playfully. The men watched with soft smiles. Umar slipped his hand to cover Ahmad's, in return he laced their fingers together. They said nothing, just for the moment watching their children laugh and play. Ahmad thanked Allah he was home, feeling Umar give his hand a light squeeze, he smiled softly, sitting closer. Their entangled fingers hidden amongst their robes.

The four ate together in his quarters before putting the boys to bed, watching the two snuggle together before falling asleep. They shut the door quietly, walking back to Ahmad's quarters in silence. As soon as the door shut they found themselves in an embrace. Umar pressed a soft kiss to his neck, holding him closely.

"I missed you..." Ahmad just nodded, caressing his neck. Looking at his face longingly before kissing him gently. They parted, resting their foreheads together. Ahmad tugged Umar to the bed, laying down and pulling him close. They laid together, limb tangled together in an odd embrace that felt perfect.

"My nights are restless without you..." Umar's voice quiet as a whisper against Ahmad's neck.

"As are mine, habibi... as are mine."

They were lulled asleep by the sounds of the other's breath, warm and safe.

For the first night in a fortnight, they slept safe and sound, knowing that the other would be there when they awoke.

The pale morning light pored into the large windows, Umar stirred a bit, lifting his head from Ahmad's shoulder. Watching the other man's calm sleeping face for a moment before smiling and settling back against his shoulder with a breathy sigh. The first night he had slept well in what felt like a lifetime. His eyes drift shut again, absentmindedly caressing his chest as he listened to his breathing and the gentle drumming of the heartbeat in his neck.

Sometime later Ahmad stirs, yawning quietly, stretching as best he can before pulling Umar closer with a pleasant hum. He cracks an eyelid, smiling as he saw Umar's face. He presses a soft kiss to his jaw, caressing his waist lazily.

"Good morning." his voice was quiet and gravely from sleep, barely a whisper. Nuzzling his nose softly. Umar just smiled, wrapping his arm around him tighter. Realizing in that moment every small thing they missed of each other. The feel of the other's skin, the sound of their breathing, the warm weight of tangled limbs, the smell that was unique to just him, everything. They laid together quietly thankful for every moment, no words, just gentle caresses and loving eyes.

There were always moments like this, no need for words, just the quiet splendor of each other's company. They never needed more than this, not for as long as they could remember. The somber, quiet company that never judged, never questioned, just loved. For that they did not need words, they knew from their own heart. The one thing they would always count on, the one thing they could trust was each other.

The morning was chilly and quiet, only the sounds of birds and wind echoed against the stone walls. A gentle hand caresses Umar's cheek, he leans against the touch with a sigh, letting his eyes drift shut. Ahmad kisses his lips gently. Silently thanking Allah for such a moment, such a man. Neither of the men heard the door opened, or patter of tiny feet against the stone.

Before they could move two wiggly children climbed atop of the two with little peals of squeaky laughter. The two men grinned and attacked the boys into tight bear hugs. Tugging them in-between them, the children squealing and laughing as they are "attacked,"

"Why in the world are you two awake so early?" Ahmad said poking both of the boys in the sides, making them wriggle and laugh as he grinned widely.

"'cause! Bof' babas are home! We gotta do stuff- a LOT of stuff." Abbas said with a curt nod, mustering the most serious face a 4 year old could.

"Oh, well I suppose if you two say so-" Umar said with a raised brow.

"We gotta! You promised!" Altair said pleadingly, poking Ahmad's chest.

"Well I do not know... I do have work to do-" Umar said seriously.

Both of the boys looked at the adults in horror, wriggling and whining. "Nooooo nonoonononoooo Puhleeeeaasseeeee" They begged and whined in unison, clinging to their robes with the most pitiful of faces.

"I think you could take the day off just this once Umar..." Ahmad said matter of factly.

The boys looked to Umar with the biggest pouts. He laughed and conceded, kissing both of the boys on the forehead. "Alright, alright! I give..." He said with a laugh. The boys jumped up in excitement, rattling off everything they wanted to do, that all blended together into one mess of hasty unintelligible words.

Ahmad sat up and laughed. "Slow down slow, we can do plenty, but we cannot do any of that in sleep clothes. Both of you go get dressed and we will do whatever you like, ok?" The boys nodded excitedly, hugging both of the men before scrambling down the bed out of the door in a flurry of tiny pattering feet.

When they boys left they both looked at each other and laughed. Umar wiped his eyes and sat up. "You think we spoil them?"

Ahmad just smiles and kisses his temple. "If we do, so what... let them enjoy being children while they can. We know it never lasts..." Umar nodded, sitting up to kiss him on the lips lovingly.

"Very true..." He looked at the door almost sadly.

"We cannot blame ourselves for what we ourselves are stuck in..." Ahmad said quietly.

Umar just nodded, they both wished their children could choose their own lives, to give them what they did not have. The one thing they would always regret, not letting them choose their own path. They were loyal to the brotherhood, as any brother was, but they would never wish what they have endured on anyone. Especially their own sons. The two beautiful, happy, carefree faces that they knew would someday grow harsh and hardened. It hurt them both, knowing they had no choice.

They could only hope that whatever life chose for them, kept them close.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

~Katzi


End file.
